The Legend of Zelda:Four Links Adventures
by DenMon214
Summary: a new evil takes over Hyurle castle and split Link into four again. So, the Links must find the Master Sword and Sages and stop the evil of Zanet.


**Last time on Four Links Adventures: Link was split into Four by an Great Sorcerer named Zanet.**

**The Links tried to ht him, but they were blown away into a forest by Zanet's magic.**

**Zanet then put a barrier around Hyrule Castle.**

**Zelda then sent a message to the Links**

**telling them that they need to get 3**

**sacred items to find the way to the Master Sword and find the Legendary Sages.**

**Now, the Links head off to the Eastern Temple to get the first**

**sacred item.**

* * *

**The Legend of **

**Zelda:Four**

**Links Adventures:Episode 2:**

**Eastern Temple Dungeon**

* * *

**Eastern Temple Entrace**

* * *

The Links finally make it to the entrace of the Eastern Temple.

Green:We finally made it to the Eastern Temple.

Purple:Finally, My feet are killing me!

Red:Shut up!

Blue:Should we go in?

Green:Yes, we got a job to do.

Purple:And what was that job?

Green:*face palms*Omg, we need to get the sacred item in this temple to get closer to get the Master Sword, find the Legendary Sages, rescue Zelda, and save Hyrule, and nothing will stop us.*runs into the temple entrace*

Red:*walks into the temple*Omg!

Blue and Purple runs into the temple to see what's wrong.

* * *

**Eastern Temple**

* * *

Blue:Wtf!

Red, Blue, and Purple sees that the temple is ruined.

Purple:What happened here?

Red:And where is Green?

Green:*is on the floor*I tripped.

Red:*laughs*Omg, and you're the leader?

Green:Shut up, Red.

Blue sees a key that is on the floor and picks it up.

Blue:Hmm,...I just keep this.*puts the key in his pocket*

Green:*sees the next room*Let's go.

The Links go into the next room.

Blue:You know, for a dungeon there is no monsters.

A hand comes out of a hole in the ruined temple and grabs a ledge.

Red:Wtf!

Then, a knight come out of the ground.

Blue:a mini-boss already?

Red:You call that a mini-boss?

Dark Knight:Lord Zanet has sent me to get rid of you four for good.

Red:Oh yeah? Bring it on!

The knight then pulls out a giant sword and swngs it at Red, but Red jumps on the sword and he charges at the Knight and slices his head off.

Red:See, he was just a random enemy.

The knights head comes back on and he grabs Red.

Red:Let go of me, buckethead!

Dark Knight:Prepare to di...

Blue:Hey, Knight!

The knight turns around and sees Blue throw his shield at him. He gets hit by the shield and lets go of Red.

Red sees a jewel in the middle of the knight and he jabs his sword in it and the knights explodes.

Red:That isn't a mini-boss.

A purple ghost like thing charges at Red, but Blue charges at the ghost and swings his sword at it and disappears.

Blue:Do you have something to say to me?

Red:Thank you... for saving me.

Blue:You're welcome.

Green sees a chest and goes to it. He opens it and grabs something in it and pulls out hookshot, and he does his pose.

Red:I thought I told you to stop doing that pose!

Green:Oh, shut up, it's are signature move.

Red:Why if you weren't tme, I would...

The hookshot then split into four different hookshots: one red, one blue, one purple, and one green.

Green:What the...

Blue:It must be the spell Zanet casted. It must also split our weapons.

The Links then pick up the hookshots and went into the next room to see no floor to the next room.

Red:Oh great, how are we suppose to get across?

Green:I know how to get across

* * *

**A few minutes later.**

* * *

The Links are using their hookshot to swing across the room.

Blue:This is so cool!

Red is swinging his sword to kill bats in his way.

Red:Stupid bats!

the Links then stop their hookshot and jump to the next room to see a door with eyes painted on them.

Green:Boss Door.

Red:And we don't have the Boss Key.

Blue:Actually,...*pulls the key out of his pocket*I have it.

Blue puts the key in the key hole and the door opens.

Green:Good Job, Blue. Let's go.

The Links enter the Boss Room.

* * *

**Eastern Palace Boss Room**

* * *

Green:We're here, but where is the boss?

The celling on the temple disappears as the Links see Zanet comes down.

Green:Zanet, what are you doing here?

Zanet then move his hand to his face and then move it off to reveal his head has transformed into shadow with purple lines running across his body.

Red:Is that a phantom version of Zanet?

Blue:Yes.

Green:Guys, prepare yourselves!

* * *

**Evil spirit from Beyond:Phantom Zanet**

* * *

Phantom Zanet creates an energy blast and hits it to Green. He swings his sword and hits the ball, and the ball goes to Red. Red hits the ball and it goes to Blue who hits it to Purple, and he hits it to Phantom Zanet and he gets hit by it and falls to the ground.

The Links charged at Phantom Zanet and attacks him. Phantom Zanet then knocks them into the wall. Phantom Zanet then pulls out a sword and he uses his sword to pick huge pieces of the floor.

Red:How are we suppose to get him up there?

Blue:I got an idea!

Blue use his hookshot and went up to one of the pieces of the floor in the air.

Green:What are you doing?

Blue:If he won't come down, I just come up to him.

Blue kept use his hookshot intill he got close to Phantom Zanet and jumps up in the air and he jabs Phantom Zanet in the head, and Phantom Zanet exploded and Blue fell to the ground.

Blue:*gets up*Ow, that hurt!

Red:Wow dude, that was cool!

Green:Never do that again, Blue.

The Links then see a pendant on the ground. Green goes to it and picks it up revealing it to be the Pendant of Din's.

Green:I got the item.

Red:That's great.

Purple:Now, where do we go?

The pendant glows and a ray of light points to a temple with ice and snow is falling from the sky there.

Green:We going to the Ice Temple.*walks away*

Purple:I hate the Ice Temple!*follows Green*

Blue is just standing looking at his hands as if he feels that he has magic surging through his body and eyes turns purple for a minute.

Red:Are you coming, Blue boy.*walks away*

Blue:*snaps out of it*Wait for me, guys!*follows Red*

* * *

**Next Time: Defend the Ranch to get Transportation! Blue Reveals his new founded powers!**

* * *

Den:I don't own The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo. I own Zanet and Phantom Zanet. Review and join us next time on The Legend of Zelda: Four Links Adventures


End file.
